Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks
by Mitchicus
Summary: Mitchicus, my OC, sits with the cast from Kung Fu Panda and asks the cast questions from YOU the public!
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter! This is a talk show, hosted by Mitchicus, my OC. He is a large White Tiger with blue eyes and a red scar from his right eyebrow, over his eyelid, to the top of his cheek. On this show, he talks with the Kung Fu Panda cast, and they answer questions from the readers. I do not own the idea of a talk show or where the readers ask questions, I was inspired by others' work.

* * *

><p>(The stage is lit)<p>

**Mitch: **Welcome, to the first episode of "Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks". I am your host, Mitchicus. And please welcome, our permanent guests, the cast of the hit movie series, "Kung Fu Panda"!

(The audience cheers loudly)

(Light shines on the KFP cast, who are seated by Mitchicus)

**Mitch: **I'm glad you all are here!

**KFP cast: **We're glad that we could be here!

**Mitch: **I assure you, it is a pleasure to have you with us. Now down to business! Cast, you are to answer questions given to you by the public, do you understand?

(The cast nods)

**Mitch: **Good, and your answers must be in relation to the movies, not the Mitchicus series that we been doing together, do you understand?

**Tigress: **Got it, Mitch.

**Mitch: **Any questions?

**Po: **Do you have a bathroom?

(Mitch sighs and points to the backstage)

(Po gets up and goes to the backstage)

**Mitch: **It appears that the Dragon Warrior is no longer with us.

**Tai Lung: **Correction, the Dragon Warrior is with us.

(Tigress glares at Tai Lung)

**Mitch: **I don't know about that.

**Tai Lung: **I believe that the Dragon Warrior is among us.

(Tigress sighs)

**Tigress: **You may be good now, but you're still just as arrogant as you were before.

(Tai Lung growls)

**Mitch: **I believe we should refrain from fighting here, do you all agree?

(No one nods)

(Mitchicus slaps his hand on his face, and rubs it down)

**Mitch: **I'm sure these disputes will be forgotten once the questions come in. It is up to you, the public, to get questions in to me, so I can ask them to the cast.

**Crane: **Nothing too embarrassing, right?

(Mitch laughs)

**Mitch: **Actually, it can be as embarrassing a person can think of!

(Crane looks around nervously)

**Mitch: **Try and get those questions in, people! This is Mitchicus and the cast, signing off.

(The light fades until the host and the cast are unseen)

**A/N: Please send me questions via PM or review, and I will try and get everyone's questions in. Also, please check out my other stories. Kung Fu Panda 3: Rise of the White Tiger, Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China, and Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen. I'll try to get chapter two of this story out as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 2

Before we begin, let me say thanks to 17286 for inspiring me to write this story (show). Those that review and post will have a 90% chance of getting your questions into the episodes. That is a little less, but questions must be usable for me in order to be posted.

* * *

><p>(Light shines back on Mitchicus and the KFP cast)<p>

**Mitch: **Welcome back to "Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks"! It's your host again, Mitchicus. Because of YOUR questions, we will be answering some today! Don't worry if your question is not used in the episode after you posted it, I try to spread out things. Say hello to the cast again, and we now have Song the Spotted Leopard with us now!

(The audience cheers for the cast and Song)

**Mitch: **Our questions are from 17286.

(He pulls out a letter from his shirt and rips open the envelope with his claws, and then looks at the letter)

**Mitch: **This is for the master of the Tiger Style. _T__igress: If you were looking for comfort, who would be the first person you would talk to?_

**Tigress: **Well, I would probably talk to Po if I was looking for comfort. He's always there for me.

(She smiles at Po and he blushes)

**Mantis: **This is what I've had to deal with ever since we started the walk back to the valley from Gongmen City!

**Crane: **Oh, so now you're annoyed?

(Mantis glares at Crane and readies to pounce him but Mitch puts his paw in the air in protest)

**Mitch: **I think I've stressed no fighting enough.

(The two nod but continue to glare at each other)

**Mitch: **Next question. _Po: What else can you do other than cook awesome noodles and do awesome Kung Fu?_

**Po: **Well first, I am very good at being annoying!

(Shifu puts his hands on his face and rubs them down)

**Po: **Second, I am a good player at Mahjong, and I beat Monkey a lot at it! He continues to lose his cookies to me.

(Monkey shakes his head and murmurs hate)

**Po: **Thirdly, I know how to make lots of friends, and keep them. I don't know anything else I'm good at, but I'm pretty sure I'm good at other things too.

**Mitch: **Thank you, Po. Here is the next question. _Crane: admit it, do you like Viper?_

**Crane: **I was afraid of this!

(Crane begins to breathe heavily)

**Viper: **Just tell them what you told me yesterday!

(Crane's breathing slows and he looks back at Mitchicus)

**Crane: **I do not admit it, it is false.

(The audience gasps)

**Crane: **I _love_ Viper!

(The audience applauds as Viper kisses Crane)

(Mantis begins to take money from Monkey)

**Mantis: **You lost the bet, Monkey! You should really stop betting, because you always lose!

**Monkey: **I thought he loved Mei Ling.

(Crane and Viper ignore Monkey's words)

**Mitch: **Thank you Crane. Here is the next question. _Tai Lung: Who do you like?_

(The Snow Leopard bites his lip)

**Tai Lung: **Uh…I don't really have someone special in my life yet.

(Monkey whispers in Crane's ear)

**Tai Lung: **What was that?

(Monkey turns to Tai Lung)

**Monkey: **I told him who I _know_ is the girl you love.

(Tai Lung tightens his fists, causing Mitch to tense up)

**Tai Lung: **Oh yeah, and who's that?

(Monkey grins)

**Monkey: **Su Wu.

(After saying this, Monkey jumps out of his chair and runs backstage)

(Tai Lung retracts his claws and chases after him)

(Mitch grabs his face and claws it)

**Tai Lung: **Come back here you stupid monkey!

(Tai Lung vanishes along with Monkey into the backstage)

(Loud crashes and growls are heard)

(Mitch sighs and looks at the others)

**Mitch: **Does he still go on rampages?

**Shifu: **All the time.

(Mitch sighs and looks down at the remaining question)

**Mitch: **The final question is for Mantis.

**Mantis: **Yes! What does it say?

**Mitch: **_Mantis: are you going to be annoying in this show?_

**Mantis: **Actually, I'm not going to be, I'm already annoying.

**Tigress: **Just great.

**Mitch: **That's all we have time for tonight, but please continue to send questions to the cast via PM or review/ comment, so people like Song, Tigress, Master Shifu, Viper, and all the other annoying people may answer them!

(Light fades on the cast and host)

**A/N: I'll try to get the next episode up ASAP. Please check out Kung Fu Panda 3-5 on my profile also!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>(Light shines on Mitchicus and the cast)<p>

**Mitch: **Welcome back to "Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks"! I am Mitchicus, your host, once again greeting you.

(The audience cheers)

**Mitch: **Our questions are from Master Crane, not to be confused with the one we have on set.

(The White Tiger rips open the envelope and looks at the questions)

**Mitch: **The first question is for Po.

(Mitchicus clears his throat)

**Mitch: **_Po: Who's your best friend?_

(Po leans back in his chair)

**Po: **My best friend would have to be Tigress. She's always got my back, and I can never thank her enough.

(Tigress smiles at him and looks back at Mitch)

**Mitch: **_Tigress: What kind of guy would you like to hang out with?_

**Tigress: **Well, the kind of guy I would like to hang out with would have to be funny and be there for me. And I already found someone that fits this.

(Tigress smiles at Po and he blushes)

(Mitch laughs)

**Mitch: **_Mantis: Are you still dating that butterfly?_

**Mantis: **Nah, she flew away long ago, and I'm still getting over her.

(Crane shakes his head)

**Mitch: **_Monkey: How many cookies do you still have?_

**Monkey: **Let's just say that I'm running low thanks to Po and Mantis.

**Mitch: **_Viper: Do you have a hobby?_

**Viper: **Yes, I do: maintaining order in the Jade Palace when Tigress is away.

**Mitch: **So, you're the second in command of the Five?

(Viper nods)

**Mitch: **_When you selected Tigress as leader of the Furious Five, did you make the choice with impartiality? _

**Shifu: **Absolutely not. Tigress is a born leader and is the strongest of the Five, which is why she is leader. Besides, she is the _unofficial _leader.

(Mitch nods)

**Mitch: **_Tai Lung: Did you know that you have a nephew?_

**Tai Lung: **I have a nephew?

(Mitch slaps his hand to his face)

**Mitch: **I guess that answers that question. Alright, I need YOU, the public once again. Please continue to send questions, but there is something new that we are planning to try in chapter 5. Awards! Every cast member is a contestant, so vote for who you think deserves an award. Read the full list of awards below. This is Mitchicus and the KFP cast, signing off.

(Light dims on the host and the cast)

**A/N: Here is the list of awards! 1. Most Annoying Award. 2. Strongest Fighter Award. 3. Best Friend Award. 4. Most Angry Award. 5. Most Funny Award. I might also do awards for OC's of my stories, if I can find enough people interested in that. Please send me your questions and votes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3

More votes are needed desperately for the awards! Please vote!

(Light shines on Mitchicus)

**Mitch: **Welcome back! It's your host Mitchicus again, continuing "Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks"!

(Audience cheers)

**Mitch: **Brutus, please get me the first letter.

(Brutus, the once evil crocodile comes out and gives the letter to Mitch)

(Brutus bows)

**Brutus: **There you go, Mitch. Say, are you still dating Tigress?

(Mitch slaps his paw to his face and rubs it down)

(Tigress and Po laugh)

**Mitch: **Brutus, we were _acting _in the Mitchicus Series.

**A/N: Mitchicus series is the complete title for the series of stories I made after KFP2 occurred.**

**Brutus: **Wait, you were married to her too right?

(Mitch sighs)

**Mitch: **Brutus, if there were not so many people here, I would CENSORED kill you.

(Brutus backs up and waves his hands in protest)

**Brutus: **Ok, I'm going.

(The crocodile goes backstage and Mitch sighs)

**Mitch: **I should have hired Fernando. Now, on to business. These are from edger230. _Po: What are your feelings for Tigress? _

**Po: **Well…I think she is the greatest fighter I have ever seen, and I think she is the most beautiful girl in all of China. And I would love to be the guy of her life.

(Audience awes.)

(Tigress smiles at him and Po blushes)

(Mitch smiles)

**Mitch: **Well played, Po. _Tigress: What are your feelings for Po?_

**Tigress: **Well, I think he is an excellent fighter and probably the funniest guy I know-

(Mantis interrupts)

**Mantis: **Aren't I the funniest guy you know?

(Tigress laughs)

**Tigress: **Sorry, you're just the most annoying guy I know.

**Mantis: **Well, thanks…I guess.

(Mitch shakes his head)

**Tigress: **Also, I think he's very handsome and I would like to be his girl.

(Tigress smiles at him and Po blushes)

**Mitch: **_Tai Lung: Are you ever going to realize that Po is the TRUE Dragon Warrior?_

**Tai Lung: **Po is not the Dragon Warrior, so I guess that is a no.

**Shifu: **Tai Lung, we talked about this.

(Tai Lung sighs and crosses his arms)

**Mitch: **Alright Brutus, bring the next letter please.

(Brutus comes from backstage and hands the White Tiger the letter)

**Brutus: **When is Kung Fu Panda 6 coming out?

**Mitch: **Go Brutus!

(The crocodile hurries off of the stage)

(Mitch sighs)

**Mitch: **I apologize for my anger. It truly is hard making the series with him. Now, on to the next questions, which are from .

(Opens the next envelope and eyes the letter)

**Mitch: **_Furious Five: After Po was shot by Shen's cannon, how were you captured and chained?_

**Viper: **We were surrounded by Shen's army when Po was shot out of the building, so things weren't looking so good.

**Crane: **They overpowered us because of their numbers and the fact that we could not get our minds over the fact that we believed Po to be dead.

**Monkey: **They captured us and chained us, and that's how we got captured. Luckily, we all know that Po didn't die from the blast, and we are all grateful.

(The Five smile to Po and he returns it)

**Po: **Thanks guys.

(The Five nod and Tigress walks over to Po)

**Tigress: **And we are so happy that you are alive, me the most.

(She hugs him and the audience claps)

(Tigress returns to her seat next to Mitchicus)

**Mitch: **_Tai Lung: While you were in Chor Gham Prison you were completely immobilized, so how did you eat food?_

**Tai Lung: **Well, once a day, I was fed. The guards went in front of me and stuck bread on a spear and gave it to me to eat, and to drink they put a jug on a spear and put that to my mouth.

**Mantis: **How did you, you know…go?

**Tai Lung: **Some things are better left unsaid.

(Mitch chuckles)

**Mitch: **_Tigress: How did you feel when Po was supposedly killed by Shen?_

**Tigress: **I felt as if a part of me had died with him. I was supposed to be there for him at all times, but wasn't then. Can you forgive me Po?

**Po: **Of course I can.

(Tigress and Po smile at each other)

**Mitch: **_Po: How did you feel when you and Tigress hugged, and when you saw her wounded in the water?_

(Po leans back in his chair)

**Po: **Well, when she hugged me, I was still thinking that she was going to kill me.

(Mitch and the others laugh)

**Po: **But when I realized what was happening, I was stunned. I knew that she had feelings for me, and she still does.

(Tigress smiles at him)

**Po: **When I saw her wounded in the water, I could not believe what she had done. She had risked her life for me, but I had never expected her to do something like that for me. I was concerned for her health, and was troubled that she was nearly killed.

(Mitch nods)

**Mitch: **Thank you, Po. I wish you well in your…relationship…with her. Is it safe for me to say that?

**Po: **Of course it is. Tigress won't claw your face or anything.

(Po, Mitch, and Tigress all laugh)

**Mitch: **Well, I'm afraid that's all that we have time for. It's up to you the public to send in questions as usual, but also to send votes for the awards to the cast. Mantis needs an annoying award on his belt.

**Mantis: **I'm not wearing a belt but yeah, I need it.

**Mitch: **This is your host Mitchicus and the cast signing off.

(The light fades on the characters)

**A/N: Please send votes and more questions! Also, please check out Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate. Please get the votes and questions in!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>(The Five, Po, Shifu, and Tai Lung sit uncertainly in their chairs)<p>

**Po: **Where is he? He's been gone for like forever!

**Tigress: **He'll be here. He hasn't let us down yet.

(The cast hears crashing in backstage)

(They stand up and watch the doorway)

(Mitchicus, bruised, cut, bleeding, and partially on fire enters)

(The audience and cast gasps)

**Po: **Mitch? What happened?

(The tiger grins and fall to the ground panting)

(Tigress and Po rush over to him and help him up)

(The tiger coughs and brushes himself off. He then pats a few sparks on his fur, which makes a low hiss)

**Tigress: **Where have you been?

(Mitchicus chuckles)

**Mitch: **To Hell and back.

(His fur is now smoking, matted together, blackened by fire, and bloody)

(The tiger's breathing slows and everyone finds their seats)

(Mitch pants a few more times before clearing his throat, facing the audience)

**Mitch: **Thank you all for waiting so long! I apologize for the wait, but I have been busy with many things. I am glad to say welcome back to "Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks"!

(The audience and cast cheers)

**Mitch: **Now, to the questions! Our first questions are from Charlie B. Barkin. _Tigress: Besides Tiger style, are there any other styles that you like? _

**Tigress: **I really like Panda Style. It's such a unique style, and I _love _the person who uses it.

(She looks at Po and he blushes)

**Mitch: **_Po: Do you think that you are able to learn different martial arts? _

**Po: **I don't know, I guess I can if I just try my best.

**Mitch: **_Crane: Don't you get tired of being asked if you like Mei Ling or Viper or whatsoever? And where did you get that hat? _

**Crane: **Yes, I do get tired of being asked questions like that, but I think people know who I _really _like.

(The bird looks at Viper and she blushes)

**Crane: **I got the hat from a fishing village near the coast so I could get some shade.

**Mitch: **_Viper: Do you still keep contact with your parents? _

**Viper: **Yes I do. I get to visit them a lot and I write to them frequently.

**Mitch: **_Mantis: Do you have knowledge on medicine? _

**Mantis: **I actually do have a good amount of knowledge on it, but no one has been willing to put it to the test.

(Mantis glares at the Five)

**Mitch: **_Monkey: Is there anything else you like besides cookies and noodles? _

**Monkey: **Dumplings, dumplings, and more dumplings!

**Mitch: **Alright now to the next-

(A wolf hurries in from backstage and goes to Mitch's side)

(He bows and gives the tiger a message)

**Wolf: **Your fiancée has sent you a message.

**Mantis: **Still with the lioness Nera, eh?

(Tigress smiles)

**Tigress: **They're so cute together.

(Mitch blushes and slaps himself in the face at the same time)

**Mitch: **I apologize my friends; I forgot that my fiancée and I are supposed to be going to a vacation to Japan.

**Mantis: **Epic fail!

(Mitchicus growls and glares at him)

**Mitch: **I must leave at once so that she does not rip my face off, but I must leave the show with another host.

**Fang: **I'll do it brother.

(Mitch and the others turn to see Mitchicus' still evil brother grinning at them)

(The audience gasps and Mitch growls)

**Mitch: **Fang, what are you doing here?

(The evil brother's grin widens)

**Fang: **I have watched your show for quite a while, and when I saw an opportunity like this, I wanted to "help out".

(Mitch growls again and turns to the cast)

**Mitch: **Can you all be ok with him hosting this while I am gone?

(They all smile and nod, unaware of how evil the tiger is)

**Mitch: **Thank you all, and I hope that the show continues to go excellently.

(The tiger turns and exits offstage as Fang chuckles to himself)

(Fang sits in Mitch's chair and the others look at him uncertainly)

**Po: **So, should we-

**Fang: **Shut and listen.

(The cast and audience gasps)

**Fang: **I'm nothing like my brother and let's get this over with as soon as possible.

(The tiger pulls out and envelope and rips it open)

**Fang: **These questions are from Dracoessa. _Shifu: Do you think that Po & Tigress would make a lovely couple? _

**Shifu: **If they are happy with each other, than yes, I do.

(Fang laughs)

**Fang: **A panda with a tiger? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of.

(The entire cast glares at Fang and the tiger grins)

**Fang: **_Tai-Lung. Do you have anyone in your life, like how Po has Tigress in his? _

**Tai Lung: **I do, and Monkey has already blurted who it is.

(The Snow Leopard growls and glares at the primate)

**Fang: **At least you go with another big cat, not a total freak paring.

(Tigress growls at the tiger again, the entire cast now knowing how different he is from Mitchicus)

**Fang: **Our next questions are from LazerWing and Kayla. _Po: What would you say was the most embarrassing thing you have done off-camera (you can't skip this question)?_

(Po looks around nervously and Tigress reassures him)

**Tigress: **Come on Po, you _have _to be truthful. We told Mitchicus that we would always be truthful.

(Po continues to look around and Fang laughs)

**Fang: **I'm dying to hear this.

(Po sighs)

**Po: **Alright. I saw someone…a female…late at night and I found her _very _attractive, so I did something dirty with my hand.

(Po and Tigress blush and Fang bursts out in laughter)

(The others sit nervously, not knowing what to say or do)

**Fang: **Wow, I never expected you to be a _dirty_ panda!

(Po growls)

**Fang: **_Shifu: Who was harder to raise, Tigress or Tai Lung? _

**Shifu: **I would have to say Tai Lung, because he always pulled off my beard playfully, and as you can imagine, that was very painful. I do regret though not being a good father to Tigress, she deserved much better than what I gave her.

**Tigress: **Thank you…Master Shifu.

(The Red Panda nods uncertainly)

**Fang: **_Viper: Do you still ribbon dance? _

**Viper: **I do still ribbon dance, but not nearly as often as I did when I was a kid. Training and other things has taken time for that away.

(Fang nods and begins to speak sarcastically)

**Fang: **Ah yes, a childish little game you have? How sad that you don't have as much time to do it as you did when you were a kid!

(Viper hisses and Tigress growls)

**Fang: **What are you two going to do about me? Mitchicus says no violence, and you plan to keep your word!

**Tigress: **We will try to…for the time being.

**Fang: **We'll see about that. Check me out in "Kung Fu Panda: Po Pilgrim vs. The World", where Mitch has to try and kill his own brother, me! This is your _new _host Fang, signing off.

(The light fades on the characters)

**A/N: How much longer will Fang rule? Will the others rebel against Mitch's rule against no violence? Find out next! We are out of questions. I need many more to continue the series, so please send me more questions; otherwise this series is _doomed _sadly! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>(Light shines on the cast and temporary host)<p>

**Fang: **Welcome back to "Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks"!

(Audience claps)

**Fang: **Now, on to the questions. These are from LexisTexas2000. _Tigress: Why did you hug Po and what were your thoughts at the time? How did you feel when Po unexpectedly hugged you?_

**Tigress: **Well, I hugged Po because I tried to show him that I could understand his feelings and the hardcore could understand. I was thinking that I might not see him again, and I didn't want him to be killed. When Po hugged me, I was shocked; I guess I felt that Po was trying to tell me that he loved me through my gesture that I used before.

(She smiles at Po, making him blush)

(Fang snickers)

**Fang: **Our next question is from Taylor McCord. _Tigress: Why do you love Po?_

**Tigress: **I love him because he's always there for me and cracking jokes, and of course he is the Dragon Warrior.

(Po smiles at Tigress while Fang shakes his head, disgusted)

**Fang: **Our next question is from Charlie B. Barkin. _All characters: Don't you all get tired of having someone making answers for you guys that are not truly yours?_

**Mantis: **Who is this guy? I am outraged! What, does he think I'm some kind of phony?

**Shifu: **Mantis, that is rude.

**Po: **Seriously though, I'd like to teach this guy a lesson.

**Tigress: **Me too.

(Other cast members nod in agreement)

**Fang: **Our next question is from B'yonnie. _Tigress: Do you sing? And if you do, are you good?_

(Tigress bites her lip)

**Tigress: **I have sung before, but that was a long time ago. I haven't done it in a while, so I don't know if I'm good.

(Fang grins)

**Fang: **I dare you to sing; we all know that you'll suck.

**Po: **Hey, watch it!

(The panda rises out of his seat, only making Fang laugh)

**Fang: **No violence, remember? That was Mitch's rule. And until he gets back, you're stuck with me.

(Mitch is standing right behind Fang's chair)

**Fang: **He's right behind me, isn't he?

(The cast nods, and Fang turns around, smiling at his brother)

**Fang: **Hello…brother!

(Mitch punches Fang in the face, knocking him unconscious, the cast and audience cheering)

(The White Tiger sets his brother on the ground beside his chair and takes his seat)

**Mitch: **I…am…back!

(The cast and audience cheers again)

**Po: **Thank you for ridding us of that tyrant!

**Mitch: **You are most welcome. Tigress, I heard the last question. Would you like to sing for us?

(Tigress' face reddens even though the cast and audience cheer her on)

(Mitch smiles)

**Mitch: **It's ok, Tigress. We're your friends and we want to see you succeed! Now could you please sing for us?

**Tigress: **Ok…I'll do it.

(Mitch and the others cheer while Tigress stands up and walks over to Mitch's chair)

(She leans down and whispers in his ear)

**Mitch: **You need someone else to sing as well for this song?

(Tigress nods)

**Tigress: **It's my best song to sing to I think.

**Mitch: **Can anyone else, who is a guy in the cast, sing?

(No one answers)

**Mitch: **Then it's up to me…this is going to be awkward with the words. Po, I just want to let you know that I'm just singing along with her, I don't believe the words or anything.

**Po: **It's all good man.

(Mitch picks up his phone and calls the director, who readies the song)

(Mitch stands up to the side of Tigress, the rest of the cast and audience cheering them on)

(The two face each other as "Shut up I Love You" by Save the Arcade (instrumental) begins to play)

**Mitch: **_Shut up and let me tell you, that I love you._

**Tigress: **_You can't be serious!_

**Mitch: **_I'm sick of you telling me I don't-_

**Tigress: **_You really don't._

**Mitch: **_You wouldn't know. _

**Tigress: **_Just let it go…_

**Mitch: **_On and on-_

**Both: **_This desert town_

**Mitch: **_of middleton_

**Both: **_will let us down!_

**Mitch: **_So take my hand, let's try our luck with-_

**Both: **_Cali-forn-ia_

**Mitch: **_Can I say I love you?_

**Tigress: **_Please don't._

**Mitch: **_And you love me too…_

**Tigress: **_It's nothing that you can prove._

**Mitch: **_Say you do!_

**Tigress:**_ I don't._

**Mitch:**_ Say you will!_

**Tigress:**_ I won't._

**Both:**_ As far as you know!_

**Mitch:**_ You're no help._

**Tigress:**_ What if my heart belongs to someone else?_

**Mitch:**_ I don't believe you!_

**Tigress:**_ Good 'cause it's not true. And by the way I love you too. _

(The music ends and the audience stands up, applauding)

(Mitch smiles and hugs Tigress)

(Po gets up and hugs Tigress as well)

**Mitch: **Well, there you have it! She's quite a singer!

**Tigress: **You're not too bad yourself Mitch.

(Mitch smiles at her and then turns back to the camera)

**Mitch: **Now, let's get back to the questions.

(He, Po, and Tigress sit back down as Mitch reads more questions)

**Mitch: **This question is from B'yonnie again. Wait…it's a dare. _I dare you to give a nice, long brotherly hug to Tai Lung._

**Po and Tai Lung: **NO WAY! No, not happening!

(Mitch smiles)

**Mitch: **You have to do it.

(Po and Tai Lung hesitate and slowly get up, going towards each other and slowly making a bear hug, getting away from the other and returning to their seats as soon as possible)

**Monkey: **Well, that was awkward.

**Mitch: **Hmm, I wasn't here for two questions from these two people, so we'll answer them now. They are from LazerWing. _Mitch: are you considering making this a T or D fan fic? _Yes, I am. Send them in, the cast is ready! Next question. _Mitch: Can you bring the Wu Sisters and Mei Ling in as well? _

(The White Tiger grins)

**Mitch: **I will see what I can do. The Wu Sisters have been busy filming in The Love Wars, but I'll get them in town somehow.

**Mitch: **Now, we have more questions from LazerWing! Here is the first question. _Tai Lung: Do you remember much of what happened when Po used the Wuxi Finger Hold on you, if so, what exactly happened that cause those rings of gold energy?_

**Tai Lung: **Well, I don't remember much. I remember watching as my body disintegrated into the gold energy, then was shot in all directions. After going far enough I guess, it came together again. I woke up in an empty field, that's all I remember.

**Mitch: **_Everyone: Do you know what jutsus are? If so name your favorite._

**Everyone: **Yes, we know what they are.

**Monkey: **My favorite is Shurikenjutsu.

**Crane: **Taijutsu is my favorite.

**Mantis: **jujutsu is mine.

**Viper: **Tessenjutsu.

**Tigress: **Saijutsu is my great favorite.

**Tai Lung: **Martial Arts.

**Po: Kenjutsu!**

**Mitch: **When you say everyone, do you mean me too?

**Tigress: **Go ahead Mitch.

**Mitch: **My great favorite is Ninjutsu.

**Mitch: **Now, onto the next one! _Everyone: what do you believe you elemental affinity is?_

**Tigress: **Fire.

**Po: **Makes sense, because you are _hot_.

(Everyone looks at Po until he fakes a cough)

**Po: **Ahem, excuse me. Mine is earth.

**Monkey: **Figures.

**Po: **And why is that?

**Monkey: **Because the ground shakes under your weight.

**Po: **Why you little kraut-

**Mitch: **moving on! What about you Viper?

**Viper: **Grass.

**Monkey: **Air

**Mantis: **Grass.

**Tai Lung: **Lightning.

**Mitch: **And mine is lightning as well.

**A/N: Do you guys like Mitch answering questions as well? If not, please leave me a note. When you say everyone, I'm confused if you want him to answer too. Yeah, he's not part of the cast but you get the point. If you don't want him to answer an "everyone" question, state it in your review. In my stories he is with them and lives in the palace, so he can still answer questions on "everyone" topics if that concerns you. **

**Mitch: **_Shifu: Is there such a thing as phoenix style?_

**Shifu: **Yes, there actually is. It is the opposite of the Dragon Style.

**Po: **BADASS!

**Mitch: **_Crane: If there is the said style, would you learn it because you are an avian yourself?_

**Crane: **Yeah, I would give it a try.

**Mitch: **_Tigress: Do you believe there are white tigers out there because of regular tigers…mating with pandas?_

(Tigress' face reddens under her fur, then everyone turns and looks at the White Tiger)

**Mitch: **Do you seriously think that I had a panda for a parent?

(Monkey and Mantis nod)

**Mantis: **It is a reasonable guess.

(Mitch shakes his head)

**Mitch: **My father was a Siberian Tiger and my mother was a Bengal Tiger. One in every ten thousand tigers is white…I'm that one.

**Monkey: **How is your brother white then too?

**Mitch: **Same gene pool.

**Monkey and Mantis: **Ooooohhh.

(Mitch makes a low growl and looks at Tigress)

**Mitch: **Well, what do you think Tigress?

**Tigress: **I…suppose…there are.

(She and Po blush)

**Mitch: **_Viper: Are those flowers on your head removable or they are a part of you?_

**Viper: **Removable of course!

(The snake pulls off her flowers, revealing a plain snake head)

**Mitch: **_Mantis: Have you ever considered eating a lot of sugar to make yourself faster than you already are?_

**Mantis: **I have actually done it before! I used to take sugar before I trained or went into a battle! Unfortunately, I crash after a while, get lethargic, and fall asleep. Shifu banned me from sugar.

(Shifu nods)

**Shifu: **With good reason.

**Mitch: **Well, that's all we have time for today! This is your host Mitch, signing off.

(The light dims on the stage)

**A/N: Sorry for another wait, too busy with Po Pilgrim and The Love Wars! Well here is another installment! Please send feedback on if you want Mitch to answer those "everyone" questions or not, and if so, send him some questions too please! Also, I will also be accepting truth or dare questions. Don't be afraid to embarrass the cast! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kung Fu Panda: The Cast Speaks **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter! By the way, I just made a decision to let people send me their OCs or ideas for them, and I will try and put them in my stories! I'm looking for OCs to put in Apocalypse Now mostly, but you can request them to be in my future, ancient China stories instead of in 'Nam. But anyways, you can send them via private message to me or you can show the readers your OC/ idea in a review. Anyways, back to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Light shines on host and cast)<p>

**Mitch: **Gooooooooooooddddd Morning Vietnam!

(The cast and audience laugh)

**Mitch: **Sorry, just a little pumped about Apocalypse Now is all.

**Tigress: **When do I make my appearance in it?

(Mitch mouths her to be quiet and smiles at the camera)

**Mitch: **Just so you know, the story features me, Po, most of the Five, and many awesome OCs as we battle in the jungles!

**Mantis: **Why was I left out?

**Mitch: **Because you're too ADD to keep still and be filmed.

(The cast and audience laugh)

**Mitch: **Now, on to more questions before Mantis throws a fit! Our first questions and dares are from XxMusicLoverxX9. _Tigress: Would you sing in front of everyone? If No, would you sing in front of Po? _

(Tigress blushes)

**Tigress: **I've already sung before. Do I have to sing again Mitch?

**Mitch: **Hmm…XxMusicLoverxX9, is it ok if Tigress does not sing, since she just sang last chapter? If you really want her to sing, please send a song name though, and I'll make her sing next chapter.

**Tigress:** You can't make me do anything!

**Mitch: **Oh really?

(The cast laughs)

**Mitch: **_Po: What was the dumbest thing you've EVER done? _

**Po: **Well, I went up against one hundred bandits alone. Luckily, The Five came in and helped me beat them back before I got overwhelmed. So I learned a lesson; no matter how bodacious you are, DO NOT go into a outnumbering battle alone!

(The audience and cast laughs)

**Mitch: **_Viper: When are you and Crane gonna go out, if not have already?_

**Viper: **Well, we've had dinner at Mr. Ping's before, while Po and the others were on a mission and we were left at the valley. Does that count?

**Monkey: **Did you guys make out?

(Crane and Viper blush)

**Viper: **No, we did not make out.

(Mitch nods)

**Mitch: **_Crane: I love you and Viper as a pairing and everything, but why do you like Viper? Give us exact answers!_

**Crane: **Well…she's smart, beautiful, kind to me, and is also funny! Not to mention that she keeps me from falling into the same habits of pranking like Monkey and Mantis are in.

(Viper smiles at Crane and Monkey and Mantis snicker)

**Mitch: **_Monkey: When are you and Mantis EVER going to stop making stupid -but funny- bets?_

**Monkey and Mantis: **When we die!

**Tai Lung: **I can arrange that.

**Mantis: **Come at me bro!

(Tai Lung readies to get up but Mitch puts up his hand, stopping the fight that would soon come)

**Mitch: **Remember the rules. _Mantis: What was the naughtiest thing you've ever done...?_

**Mantis: **I went to a strip club seven days a week for fifty two weeks! Does that count?

(Mitch facepalms, the audience and cast laughing)

**Mitch: **Yes…that counts…moving on. _Master Shifu: What was the harshest punishment you've ever given to someone and to whom?_

**Shifu: **My hardest punishment went to Po.

(Po winces)

**Po: **Now I remember.

**Shifu: **I made him run up the Thousand Steps with boulders on his back one hundred times, then made him spar seven times against Tigress, then I made him clean the floors of the barracks with his tongue, then mop it up, and then I made him sit on burning coals for an hour.

**Po: **My butt will never be the same!

(The cast and audience laugh)

**Mitch: **How did he earn that punishment?

**Shifu: **Remember how Po said that his most embarrassing thing was when he did something dirty with his hand?

(Mitch winces)

**Mitch:** Yes, I do…

**Shifu:** I caught him right then and there, and that was his punishment for doing that.

**Po:** You could have been a little easier.

**Shifu:** I should have been harder.

**Mitch:** These questions are from Dracoessa. _Monkey: have you ever tried banana flavored almond cookies?_

**Monkey:** I'm a monkey; I love cookies; of course I've tried them, and I love them!

**Mitch:** _Mantis: what's the most elaborate joke you've ever pulled on anyone?_

**Mantis:** I told Po that I threw his action figures in a river, and told him in person. He said I was lying, but it was the truth! Once he realized that, he spent three days searching for them!

(Cast besides Po and audience laugh)

**Po:** And I found them all covered in moss! Those would have been in good enough condition to sell them for thousands of yen if you hadn't dumped them into the river!

**Mantis:** Which one would be the most valuable?

**Po:** Tigress' of course.

(Cast and audience laugh)

**Mitch:** _Crane: if you had to choose between a female crane or Viper, whom would you make your wife?_

**Crane: **Viper of course!

(Viper and Crane smile at each other)

**Mitch: **Our next questions are from Some guy named Blaze. _Po: Do you ever feel like being the Dragon Warrior is a bit of a hassle keeping watch over the citizens in the valley of peace?_

**Po: **Well, it can get a little boring, and a little upsetting when I want to do something but can't because of my duties. However, I still respect my duties and don't think of it as a hassle, but a privilege.

(Mitch nods)

**Mitch: **_Tigress: Before Po, did you ever experience, or show, any love in your life. (not necessarily bf/gf love)_

**Tigress: **Yes, I did. Unfortunately he did not show any love back to me. *Cough* Shifu *cough*

(Shifu does not hear his name)

**Mitch: **_How did you keep these emotions bottled up inside you without having any way to release the pain and anguish?_

**Tigress: **Punching ironwood trees my entire life, and training.

**Mitch: **_Shifu: Have you ever made a single joke? I mean, not a sarcastic comment, but a real joke with a punch line._

**Shifu: **Unfortunately, no, I haven't.

**Mantis: **Booooo!

**Shifu: **Mantis, boo me anymore and I will make you clean the palace's restroom for three weeks!

(Mantis stops booing)

**Mitch: **Our next questions are from XxFlameheartxX. _Po and Tigress at the same time: Po, if you saw Tigress get really hurt emotionally or physically, what would you do? And same question for Tigress. _

**Po: **I would be the first one to help her.

**Tigress: **I would do the same for Po.

**Mitch: **Our next questions are from Kungfulovr. _Po: Po, would you mate with Tigress if you got the chance?_

(Po and Tigress blush)

**Po: **Um…I don't know.

**Monkey: **I think they'd both like to mate.

(Po and Tigress glare at the primate)

**Mitch: **Uh…moving on. _Tigress: What is or was your reaction to Po when you found out that he "did something naughty" to his hand after seeing you?_

**Tigress: **Well, I was a bit shocked. I never knew that he liked me that much.

(The cast laughs nervously)

**Mitch: **Our second to last questions are from taskarrthetwisted. _Mitchicus: how was your vacation with Nera?_ It was very nice. We grew closer together and had quite a blast. We stayed at a home that sat on a hill overlooking the Sea of Japan, and it was very peaceful.

**Mantis: **Until the moaning started.

**Mitch: **Ahem.

**Mantis: **Sorry.

**Mitch: **_Po and Tigress: have you gone to a vacation together like Mitch and Nera? _

**Tigress: **No, but we are planning to go on one soon?

**Mitch: **I know a good place.

**Po: **What?

**Mitch: **taskarrthetwisted knows. _Monkey: what is in your cookies that make Po have to steal them so much?_

(Monkey grins)

**Monkey: **Illegal stuff. Let's just say that it rhymes with jack.

(Mitch shakes his head, closing his eyes and facepalming)

**Mitch: **Ah, excellent. Our final question is for Tigress: _what is your opinion of Mitchicus and would you want him to be in the actual kfp3?_

(Tigress smiles at him)

**Tigress: **Mitch is a kind person yet has a short fuse. He can be kind one moment and be serious the next. He is an excellent warrior and is a great friend to have. I would want him to be in the actual KFP3; he could either be an awesome warrior, or the creator of a love triangle between me, him, and Po, or both.

(Mitch grins back at her before Monkey interjects)

**Monkey: **I'd like to see that triangle.

**Mitch: **You've already seen it; Race For the Feline, The Love Wars, etc., remember?

**Monkey: **Oh yeah.

**Mitch: **Well, that's all we have time for today. Please be sure to send me OCs or ideas, and continue to follow The Cast Speaks! I'll get to all your questions and dares, I promise! This is your host Mitchicus and the cast of KFP, signing out.

(Light dims on the host and the cast)

**A/N: Please check out Apocalypse Now and send me your OCs/ ideas! AN is the first of its kind pretty much, and it will be one hell of a ride! Please send more dares and questions to keep this story going as well! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames! And I mean NO FLAMES! Stop the trolling! Wow, now that I got that out of the way, have a nice day my friends XD. **


End file.
